The invention relates to a mechanism for transmitting rotational motion from one shaft to another.
In accordance with UK Patent No. GB 2160612B, a mechanism for transmitting rotational motion from one shaft to another which is parallel to the first, comprises a link which is constrained to perform an orbital motion, the shafts being connected to the link by cranks or by internal/external gear sets.
It is however desirable in certain applications, for example in the drive for inlet and exhaust valves of an internal combustion engine, to provide an output of variable velocity.
The present invention provides a mechanism for transmitting rotational motion from one shaft to another and varying the velocity at which the output shaft is driven.